The present invention relates to a fluid-communicating device with valve function, and more particularly to a fluid-communicating device with valve function which, in use, receives the insertion of a tip of a syringe and the like into an inlet of the device and communicates the inlet with an outlet, whereby enabling the fluid passage from the inlet to the outlet, or from the outlet to the inlet. Such communication is impossible before the insertion of the tip.
In medical devices such as balloon catheters or endotracheal tubes having a balloon, there has been used a tube shown in FIG. 6 having a plug at an injection/discharge port of the tube, or a tube shown in FIG. 7 having a valve which opens only on injecting or discharging fluid, when injecting or discharging fluid such as gas or liquid into or from the balloon. When injecting or discharging fluid with the use of the former tube with the plug, the plug 22 is removed from the injection/discharge port while, for example, pinching the tube 21 with fingers to prevent the leakage of fluid in the balloon due to energizing force of the balloon. Then, a tip of a syringe and the like is inserted into the injection port of the tube. The latter tube with the valve comprises a casing 31, a valve disc 32, a spring 33 and a rubber packing 34. On injecting or discharging fluid, the communication from an inlet to an outlet of the tube is made possible only by inserting a tip of a syringe into the inlet 35 of the tube.
However, these conventional techniques have the following problems. That is, in the case of the former tube with the plug, it requires a troublesome operation of pinching the tube with fingers, and there is a risk of fluid leakage when removing the plug. The latter tube solves the above-mentioned problems inherent in the former tube. But, the assembly of the valve is time-consuming and cost for the valve becomes large, because many parts are necessary for assembly of the valve. Further, since a metal spring is employed in the valve, there is a danger that the spring rusts away and fails to function.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid-communicating device with valve function of which assembly is easy and which can prevent leakage of fluid when injecting or discharging fluid.